In the God's Arms
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Se era pecado, Atobe realmente não se importava. x ATOBE KEIGO/JIROH AKUTAGAWA, presente para Schne Hissi x


**Sumário: **Se era pecado, Atobe realmente não se importava.

**The Prince of Tennis e nem o tema principal dessa fanfic – relacionamentos homossexuais em uma escola interna católica – me pertencem. Mas eu posso dizer que sou dona de Kaoru Kaidoh e Gakuto Mukahi, assim como sou dona das idéias e palavras que eu escrevi aqui.**

**Essa fanfic é uma coletânea de oneshots de diferentes animes, baseado em "In the God's Arms"; um ótimo mangá, aliás. Além deste fandom, o enredo (e o título) também estarão em: Naruto, D. Gray-Man, Shaman King, Gossip Girl e em um Crossover.**

**Fanfic betada por Chibi Anne, minha Alma Gêmea s2**

**Presente de aniversário atrasado para Schne Hissi. Lamento a demora, sobrinha s2**

* * *

**In the God's Arms**

* * *

_Qualquer católico teria feito cruz sobre si mesmo ao entrar  
Os quartos têm uma pitada de amianto  
E talvez apenas uma pouco de formaldeído  
E o hábito de decompor bem diante dos seus próprios olhos  
Junto com as pessoas dentro_

_-_

Panic at the Disco, "Build God, Then We'll Talk" (Tradução)

_

* * *

_

_Domingo_

* * *

Nos primeiros raios de sol, quando o nem tão agradável som do despertador geral tocava, acordando todos os alunos para a missa de Domingo daquela semana, já se alastrava o boato – em pequenos murmúrios e risadas e cochichos – de que aquele seria um dia de milagres. Pois o sol nascia de uma forma mágica, vencendo a névoa da noite que pairava na colina onde a catedral estava e formava no chão, com seu laranja beirando ao amarelo, a forma da cruz católica, sempre tão amada pela maioria dos estudantes da Escola Católica Masculina Hyotei.

E ainda que Keigo Atobe – católico desde que nasceu, mas com uma dificuldade imensa em entender ou enxergar a existência dos chamados "milagres" – odiasse admitir, talvez, e só talvez, eles estivessem certos.

Deitado embaixo de uma árvore, com os olhos fechados, a existência de algo que se assimilava fisicamente com um anjo, estava. Cabelos amarelos, roupa branca e um sorriso bonito e delicado no rosto. Atobe o encarou por, no mínimo, cinco segundos, pois logo a massa de adolescentes o empurrou para frente e ele seguiu seu caminho para a missa. Mas alguma coisa lhe dizia que ele o veria de novo.

**X**

- Hey, Oshitari! – gritou, já se esquecendo da visão divina que teve, pela manhã – Aonde, raios, você enfiou o meu livro do Goethe?

- Eu emprestei para o Gakuto, hoje de manhã.

- O quê? Por quê?

- Para que ele pudesse ler durante a missa, oras.

- E por que alguém leria algo como Goethe numa missa?

- Porque ele é budista, Atobe. – Yuushi sussurrou, revirando os olhos, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Então que ele não vá lá! Eu não entendo como alguém como ele vai para essas coisas.

- Eu pedi para que ele fosse. Como eu sabia que ele ficaria entediado, levei o primeiro livro que vi na minha frente.

- Nesse caso, o _meu _livro.

- O Goethe estava na minha frente, não me culpe.

- E onde Mukahi está, nesse momento?

- Disse que ficaria na catedral. Segundo ele, a luz nela estava agradável e era muito mais silencioso que a biblioteca.

**X**

O sol entrava por entre as vidraças coloridas e cheias de desenhos religiosos e refletia as imagens no chão da catedral, em uma harmonia divina. O cheiro de incenso e de lírios pairava no ar e trazia uma calma que quase não existia na escola masculina, criando a uma sensação de que o local estava numa outra dimensão ou universo. Os passos de Atobe ecoavam altos e duros perante o silêncio e causava um certo incômodo no jovem, como se ele estivesse quebrando algo muito sagrado ali. Até que tentou diminuir o som, mas isso não era possível – Keigo Atobe emanava cem por cento de segurança e sucesso e seu corpo revelava isso, e muito bem, obrigado. Apenas para piorar um pouco sua frustração, Mukahi Gakuto não estava ali. No lugar, havia apenas as figuras católicas que decoravam e representavam a casa divina.

Caminhou pelo lado esquerdo, por entre as colunas enormes e desfrutando do silêncio, tentando não reagir de modo brutal e matar um certo ruivo. Gakuto podia estar ali. Ele era hiper-ativo, porém, ao se cansar, deitava em qualquer lugar – na maioria das vezes, no colo de Yuushi.

No entanto, a pessoa que encontrou deitada em um dos bancos, como se aquele lugar fosse seu quarto, não era o Mukahi. Ao encará-lo, mesmo à distância, a memória de quem ele era voltou à sua mente como uma bala sendo disparada em sua cabeça. Cabelos amarelos; rosto angelical; olhos cerrados; dormindo pacificamente. O mesmo garoto da manhã, que dormia embaixo de uma árvore, agora estava ali.

- Tudo bem aí? – a voz dele era calma e não continha nenhuma migalha de preocupação.

Atobe abriu os olhos e viu seu reflexo sendo refletido num azul céu misterioso, curioso e, certamente, alegre. Um sorriso branco e bizarro – que beirava a cinismo e arrogância involuntária – reluziu de um jeito que feriu o orgulho do outro.

- Estou bem. – sussurrou, feroz e venenoso e sem saber o por quê disso.

O sorriso do outro, entretanto, não foi afetado – muito pelo contrário, pareceu aumentar conforme as duas palavras eram pronunciadas daquele jeito ferino – e um silêncio maldito despencou como uma avalanche de gelo entre os dois. Atobe arqueou as sobrancelhas perante o sorriso alegre e divertido; a quietude do local começou a se tornar insuportável, até que o moreno a quebrou, com um tom de voz frio e imponente.

- Viu um ruivo de cabelo feminino?

- Não.

Atobe partiu.

* * *

_Terça_

_

* * *

_

- Então, como é esse garoto? – Taki perguntou, jogando fora seu cigarro enquanto caminhava pelo campus ao lado de Atobe.

- Estranho.

- Ah é? E o que mais?

- Ele vive dormindo na catedral e tem um jeito sádico que irrita. Conhece? – o moreno não sabia muitas coisas sobre aquele loiro, mas a sua curiosidade sempre falou mais alto que todo o resto.

- Para mim, essa descrição me lembra do Gakuto. – zombou o amigo – E mais mil oitocentas e setenta e duas pessoas que já passaram por minha vida.

Atobe lançou um olhar de desaprovação ao outro e logo voltou a completar o perfil do desconhecido com mais alguns fatores:

- Ele era loiro. E tinha olhos azuis. E então, conhece?

Taki negou com a cabeça murmurando um "sinto muito". Porém seu sorriso largo e seus olhos maliciosos diziam o contrário.

**X**

- Foi mal pela demora. – o ruivo disse, derrubando o livro na cama – É que foi meio difícil de terminá-lo.

- Ah, sem problemas! Agora eu só preciso ler e decodificar o livro em menos de _uma semana_ – ênfase em duas semanas – para uma prova que vale metade da nota bimestral.

Gakuto Mukahi não se abalou com o sarcasmo e apenas deu um sorriso que dizia claramente que aquela era sua intenção. Às vezes Atobe se perguntava o que, inferno, Oshitari havia visto no garoto ruivo de péssima personalidade e por quê resolveu namorá-lo. Não que ele fosse preconceituoso, mas era que aquele pirralho – ainda que fosse só um ano mais novo que ele – era incrivelmente _filho-da-puta_.

Porém, no instante que a palavra esdrúxula passou por sua mente, Atobe lembrou-se do desgraçado anjo da catedral (e o anjo continha muito mais sarcasmo que metade das frases que falara em sua _vida_) e talvez, e só talvez mesmo, os dois fossem amigos.

- Você conhece um loiro de olhos azuis igualzinho a você?

- Depende. Eu não me lembro de ser loiro de olhos azuis.

- Estou falando de personalidade.

- Ah. E como é minha personalidade para você?

- Desprezível.

- Então não. Por quê?

Atobe murmurou um "nada" e pegou seu livro, saindo do quarto e deixando um perigoso ruivo em seu dormitório. Sozinho.

**X**

O garoto desconhecido dormia no mesmo banco de antes – ainda que Atobe nem notasse tal fato – e acabou sendo acordado por um Fausto caindo diretamente em seu nariz. Sussurrou um palavrão e levantou, assustado. Porém, quando viu o moreno, deu o mesmo sorriso cretino de antes.

- Olá, senhor desconhecido. É bom vê-lo novamente. – deu uma pausa, apenas para envenenar um pouco mais suas palavras – O que faz aqui? É tão religioso assim ou é porque dois dias foram o suficiente para pecar mais que a Idade Média inteira?

No instante que a frase foi terminada, Atobe cerrou os olhos, sentindo uma dor de cabeça que apenas as palavras venenosas de Gakuto lhe causavam. Inferno, esse cara era insuportável demais. Esquecendo-se do que fazia ali, simplesmente deu as costas ao loiro que esperava uma resposta e se foi.

E esqueceu Fausto.

* * *

_Sexta_

* * *

_**Keigo Atobe**__ estava escrito numa caligrafia simples e muito elegante, com o brilho da tinta azul decorando-a mais. Era uma letra até que feminina, mas não deixava de ter seu charme. Abriu o livro, e começou a lê-lo, lembrando-se do que ocorrera naquela manhã._

_Ficou procurando o livro em todo lugar na noite anterior e só quando Taki lhe perguntou onde foi a última vez que esteve com o livro, se lembrou da catedral e do loiro irritante._

**X**

- Olá. – o loiro sussurrou, sorrindo com o típico cinismo – Como vai, senhor fujão?

O moreno trincou os dentes e foi direto ao assunto.

- Você está com meu Fausto?

Os olhos azuis brilharam, divertidos com a pergunta, enquanto o garoto de rosto angelical, mas de personalidade nem tão bonita assim meneava positivamente a cabeça.

- Então, por que raios você não me devolveu?

- Eu não sei o seu nome. – o tom de voz era simples, mas cínico.

- Está na capa.

- Não está não, eu chequei. Em todas as folhas, posso dizer. E não havia nada.

Por um momento, Atobe não tinha idéia do que ele estava dizendo. Tinha certeza de que colocara nome, fazia isso desde que tinha seis anos e... Parou aos doze, certo de que nunca perderia algo na vida. Tese que foi destruída naquela semana

(_destruída por aquele garoto loiro, porque isso nunca ocorreu antes e a culpa era, de certa forma, dele_)

de maneira vergonhosa.

- Pode me devolver então?

O loiro simplesmente pegou a bolsa que estava debaixo do banco e a abriu, tirando, em menos de dois segundos, o exemplar perfeitamente conservado de Fausto, pertencente a Atobe. No entanto, quando o mesmo foi pegar da mão do outro estudante, ele desviou com aquela típica brincadeirinha de evitar o objeto.

- O que está fazendo?!

- Qual seu nome? – a pergunta era direta, cortante e não havia _nenhum_ tipo de cinismo ou sarcasmo no tom de voz do loiro, pela primeira vez.

- Por quê?

- Apenas diga. Calma, não ocorrerá nada. Eu não mordo ou faço magia.

- Keigo Atobe.

Tirando uma caneta de pena da bolsa (_o que fez Atobe se perguntar como fazia para ele ter uma coisa tão antiga assim_) o loiro escreveu na capa o nome que o moreno citou, antes de entregar para ele o livro.

- Não perca mais, sim? – e levantou-se, indo embora sem olhar para trás.

**X**

_- Ah, encontrou? – a voz de Taki retirou a concentração que mantinha e o fez encará-lo._

_- Sim, agora só falta um pouco de paz para que eu consiga terminá-lo._

_O colega de quarto riu._

_- Então é melhor ir para a biblioteca, pois, ao que me parece, Gakuto e Yuushi estão vindo para cá. Apressados demais para uma conversa._

_Soltando um palavrão, Atobe levantou-se e amaldiçoou-se por ter de dividir um quarto com um bissexual como Yuushi. Não que isso fosse um problema, mas ele realmente não gostava nem um pouco da idéia de ter seu quarto utilizado para consumar um relacionamento – hétero ou não. Pegou seu casaco e saiu do quarto rapidamente, porém, antes de virar o corredor, as palavras quase sempre sábias de Taki o acompanharam._

_- Agradeça à pessoa que guardou o seu livro da próxima vez que encontrá-lo._

_Atobe não tinha a menor idéia de como ele sabia que Fausto estava com alguém e, no entanto, não deu muita importância – estava muito mais preocupado com seu orgulho, que gritava maldições para não ter de agradecer ao loiro cínico dos bancos da catedral._

* * *

_Domingo_

* * *

- Ele costuma ficar muito por aqui? – Yuushi cochichou, enquanto adentravam na catedral para a típica missa.

- Só o encontrei aqui, em mais nenhum lugar. – e uma semana atrás, deitado embaixo de uma árvore, porém Atobe relevou este fato – E Gakuto?

- Ele não vem, disse que ia aproveitar esse tempo para falar com os pais, que estavam certamente preocupados com alguma coisa.

- Ah.

Ambos sentaram-se o mais próximo possível da porta e esperaram em silêncio até que a missa começasse. Os olhos de Atobe percorreram de maneira rápida, mas focada, todo o local para ver se um certo cabelo loiro se destacava na multidão, apenas para que pudesse acabar logo com tudo e pudesse agradecê-lo.

A missa começou e acabou, e o moreno não viu sinal algum _dele_.

* * *

2 semanas depois

* * *

_Domingo_

* * *

- Ele não está aqui. – Taki sussurrou, as mãos brincando com a gola de seu casaco.

- Acho que eu notei. Mas ele vem aqui todos os dias. Ele veio à semana passada inteira, menos no Domingo e fez a mesma coisa nessa semana.

- Então ele não vem de Domingos. Simples.

- Mas por que ele veio aqui naquele Domingo?

Atobe encarou o teto da catedral, esperando por uma resposta de Taki; que demorou. E, quando veio, não foi mais que um sussurro.

- Talvez ele tenha vindo encontrar alguém.

Para o moreno, fez total sentido.

- Mas por que aqui?

-… Vamos embora, está comprovado que ele não vem aqui.

* * *

_Terça_

* * *

- Eu não te vi no Domingo. – sussurrou perigosamente, apoiando as mãos num dos braços do enorme banco e aproximando seu rosto do loiro que dormia.

Os olhos azuis se abriram em surpresa e demoraram a se suavizar.

- Heim?

- Domingo. Você não vem aqui.

- Sim.

- Por quê?

Um sorriso cínico apareceu em seu rosto, enquanto se levantava devagar e sentava-se no banco de madeira.

- Sou ateu.

- E estuda numa Escola Católica? – um tom sarcástico apoderou-se da voz de Atobe e o moreno realmente se assustou com isso. Estava andando demais com Gakuto e com esse garoto.

- O estudo daqui é bom e meus pais são religiosos. Acharam que isso me mudaria um pouco. Claro que falharam vergonhosamente.

- Eu não entendi ainda.

- O quê?

- Se você é ateu, por que passa o dia na catedral?

- Primeiro, eu não passo o _dia_. Eu estudo e almoço nos mesmos locais que você. Você que ainda não notou. E segundo, eu gosto da arquitetura e da calmaria. Como quero ser arquiteto, aqui é um bom lugar para apreciar os adornos clássicos e etc. E aqui é bem melhor que uma biblioteca porque quase ninguém aparece.

Isso o fez sorrir.

- Então você é um ateu que passa uma boa parte do seu tempo numa catedral pela arquitetura e calmaria, mas que não vem de Domingo?

- O Domingo é para os fiéis. Eu não sou _porra _nenhuma disso. – o sorriso do loiro quando ele falou o palavrão deixou claro que era, apenas, para desafiar o local em que estava.

- Certo... Mas você esteve aqui nesse dia, não?

- Apenas uma vez. – o estudante deu de ombros – Para encontrar alguém.

- Por que aqui?

- É privado, ainda que não pareça assim. Os poucos estudantes que vem, ficam no confessionário ou na missa ou até para conversar com o padre. Então é mais fácil desmanchar um relacionamento aqui.

Silêncio. E o loiro o encarou com olhos maliciosos e sinceros demais.

- Como é que é?

**X**

- Precisamos conversar. – o sussurro de Atobe, que estava ferino e ameaçador, podia assustar qualquer um, mas não o surpreendeu.

- Por quê?

- Você disse que não o conhecia.

- Sim, eu disse.

- Por quê?

- Porque não é da conta de ninguém.

Fazia sentido, concluiu um Atobe que afundava na cadeira à frente do "amigo".

- Ele era a pessoa com quem você se encontrava.

- Sim.

- E você terminou com ele há menos de um mês.

- Isso mesmo.

- E você não me disse nada porque é um sádico desgraçado.

Taki riu o mais baixo que pôde. Estava ficando engraçado.

- Sim.

* * *

_Quinta_

* * *

- Ora, agora estou surpreso. Pensei que não viria mais.

- Você não devia estar na aula?

- Não. É vaga. E você?

- Tenho tempo até a próxima.

- Entendo.

E o silêncio caiu entre ambos como uma tempestade de gelo. Atobe encarava profundamente o loiro que, por sua vez, achara algo muito interessante no chão. Um sorriso simples

(_sem nada mais, só simples_)

estava desenhado em seu rosto. Sem pensar, o moreno falou:

- Encontre-me aqui depois do almoço.

E esperou até que o outro estudante o encarasse, sem entender.

- Neste Domingo.

E saiu.

(_e percebeu que ainda não sabia o nome dele, mas não dava para voltar agora._

_Só domingo_)

* * *

_Domingo_

* * *

Ele já não prestava atenção na missa. Tudo o que ouvia era apenas o som de seu pé batendo no chão o mais leve possível. Ansioso pela conversa em que não tinha a menor idéia do que dizer, que ridículo. Porém, era culpa daquele loiro (_sem nome_) que irritava e lembrava Gakuto em muitos pontos.

Por que Yuushi gostava do ruivo, aliás?

Eles não combinavam em nada e o Mukahi era um cretino.

E por que ele se importava?

E por que ele se importava com o garoto que queria ser arquiteto e era ateu?

E por que sentiu uma pontada de ciúme quando conversou com Taki e descobriu que ele e o loiro eram namorados antes de conhecê-lo?

E por que tantas perguntas?

As questões confusas e incrivelmente estúpidas voltaram à sua mente, de novo e de novo, em um ciclo infinito de coisas sem respostas e a sua cabeça doía e...

- Atobe, acabou. – a mão de Yuushi pousou em seu ombro ao mesmo tempo em que suas palavras adentravam em seus ouvidos e o retiravam do transe – Vamos embora.

- Não. Eu vou esperar.

- Pelo quê?

- Até depois do almoço.

**X**

Se seus pais o vissem agora, eles o deserdariam. Deitado e encarando o teto da catedral, como se não fosse nada demais. Vagabundeava na casa de Deus, para ser um pouquinho mais direto.

Claro, ele podia voltar para seu dormitório e esperar – ou até comer alguma coisa –, mas algo lhe dizia para esperar.

Taki ficou para trás naquele dia, lembrou. Disse que ia fazer uma coisa e ficou e ele, Oshitari e Gakuto foram embora. Então ele esperaria também. Seu orgulho prevaleceria sobre a fome e o cansaço, ou pelo menos sobre o primeiro, pois logo fechou os olhos pensando que algo lhe dizia que, se fosse embora dali, tudo acabaria.

Como se ele esperando até depois do almoço tornasse tudo mais real e/ou verdadeiro.

Adormeceu.

**X**

- Trocamos os papéis, é?

A voz ecoou perto demais e isso assustou Atobe, de um certo ponto. Abriu os olhos apenas para deparar-se com um loiro de olhos azuis esparramado _sobre_ ele.

- O que está fazendo? – e começou a sentir o peso do outro.

- Desculpe, é que você parecia tão relaxado que eu _tinha_ de olhar mais de perto. – mas não havia sentimento nenhum de lamentação em sua voz.

(_nunca havia_).

Houve silêncio enquanto eles se levantavam, cada um com sua velocidade. O moreno era mais rápido, sempre. Quando se ajeitaram no mesmo banco – uma certa distância mantida entre ambos – aquele de nome desconhecido falou:

- Então, o que quer de mim?

-… Não sei.

- Como?

- Eu não sei. Foi por um impulso que te chamei aqui nesse dia. – a fome não o permitia mentir. E ela estava insuportável! Não havia sido uma boa idéia, afinal.

- Ah.

E ambos desviaram os olhos, deixando que o silêncio mais incômodo possível caísse sobre eles, letal e inevitável. Finalmente Atobe percebeu como era uma loucura o que fizera. Devia ter desmarcado assim que notasse o nada em sua mente, mas também, se estava tão ruim, por que nenhum dos dois ia embora? O moreno não podia. Alguma coisa lhe dizia para ficar e o prendia ali. No entanto, o loiro (_sem nome. Qual o nome, Atobe? Você não sabe_) estava muito mais ocupado observando os adornos dos santos e outras coisas que eram belas demais para serem ignoradas.

Os olhos azuis dançavam pelas pinturas e colunas que brincavam com as imagens de passagens bíblicas. Havia uma certa beleza na curiosidade dele que chamou, e muito, a atenção do moreno e o fez concluir que ele nunca vira alguém tão (_bonito_) concentrado como o jovem de nome desconhecido. E então algo passou por sua mente. Talvez – mas não _só talvez_ – ele não estivesse ali para conversar.

Já o loiro estava ocupado demais com os detalhes da arquitetura que não notou a aproximação de Atobe. Só quando sentiu o cheiro de almíscar do outro que voltou seus olhos ao moreno.

- Algum problema?

Keigo pousou a costas da mão quente na bochecha do loiro e sussurrou, de maneira quase inaudível:

- Qual seu nome?

(_Ele _precisava_ saber_)

- Akutagawa Jiroh. – sussurrou (_Jiroh_) o loiro, com um sorriso que dizia, claramente "até que enfim, heim?".

- Jiroh... – sussurrou, seu corpo colando-se ao do outro.

Não pensava mais (_e o outro não questionava_), apenas sabia _(porque ele sabia_) que queria (_que queria também_).

A mão que estava na bochecha de Jiroh deslizou para sua nuca e puxou o outro para perto de si. Os olhos de Atobe encaravam obsessivamente a boca do loiro e, na sua mente, milhares de imagens passavam voando e se alastrando em algum ponto do cérebro, prontas para reaparecerem em sonhos.

Seus lábios juntaram-se com os do Akutagawa e logo suas línguas se encontraram. As mãos de Jiroh agarraram as costas do moreno enquanto deslizava pelo banco, sem se importar com os gemidos ofegantes que provocavam um no outro.

(_dois fatos interessantes: a fome passou e você agora entende por quê Yuushi gosta de Gakuto_)

Atobe o possuiu ali mesmo.

E talvez – e só, _só talvez _– o moreno tenha cometido uma afronta a Deus. No entanto, se era pecado, Atobe realmente não se importava.

* * *

**N/A.: **Caralho, eu finalmente terminei. Doze páginas depois e eu terminei. Aqui está seu presente, sobrinha s2 Está um mês atrasado, mas veio 8D Perdão se ficou sem graça ou se não ficou bom – eu mesma não gostei muito. Eu não domino muito PoT para poder escrever uma coisa muito, muito foda, porém foi de coração e eu espero que você goste mesmo.

Sim, eu demorei um tempão para escrever, mas eu terminei e ponto final. \o/

Alguns podem estranhar a personalidade do Jiroh, porém eu realmente acho que ele é meio assim, dissimulado como o Gakuto. Nenhum dos jogadores da Hyoutei tem uma personalidade fácil e com ele não seria diferente. Para mim, ele é um pouco cínico e sarcástico e isso faz com que ele seja meio irritante para muitos. Podem ver que ele continua sendo infantil, mas com sadismo 8D E eu adoro personagens assim s2

Ah sim! Acho que muitos aqui assistiram o anime, mas no real o Jiroh tem cabelo loiro. Ou, pelo menos, foi isso que eu notei em uns trezentos fanarts e doujinshis que vi/tenho.

Ok, agora eu me vou /o/

**Reviews ou seu coração na minha escrivaninha e seu corpo pro It. **(E juro que mandarei PM para os que favoritarem sem deixar review)

**N/Anne:** Cale a boca, amor, essa fic ficou digna o suficiente para eu não parar de ler nem quando as janelinhas do msn piscavam incessantemente. Se a sua sobrinha não quiser, pego a fic pra mim e saio correndo 8D Ficou foda e tenho dito!

E quem não deixar review, vai encarar a _minha_ ira. E eu não sou legal como a minha alma gêmea, believe.


End file.
